


Love and Loyalty

by Introvertatheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce makes a comeback, Dad Rumlow, Daddy Steve, M/M, Seizures, Two year old Bucky, baby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Steve Rogers and Brock Rumlow have come together as a couple to raise their two year old Bucky. Only problem being everyone questions Rumlow's alliance to Shield, who wouldn't since he can control the soldier.(I know, weird putting Steve and Rumlow together. I wanted to try something new. :))





	1. Chapter 1

Some would say their love is wrong. It kind of was considering one was a national icon, the other being a fugitive. The only thing that kept them together was their love for each other and their son. 

Their son wasn't biologically theirs and wasn't a boy. He was a grown man over the age of ninety-five, his mind was only two years old. The damage he received from his past caused irreversible damage and he was mentally stuck as a two year old. That only made them love him more. 

Rumlow confessed his love to Steve shortly after Shield found him and Bucky in a warehouse. Steve wasn't sure if he was being genuine or looking for a way to not to get the death penalty.

After spending more time with him and seeing how Bucky was attached to him, he started to see Rumlow wasn't the same guy who tried to kill him in the elevator. Rumlow kissed him first and Steve could admit he liked it and was convinced enough to talk to Fury about other living arrangements for Bucky and Rumlow.

After a few months of convincing the council and Steve's friends, Rumlow and Bucky were able to live with Steve if Steve would accept liability for both of them. Steve assured them that were going to be okay.

Two months after their release, Rumlow and Steve's love for each other grew as did their love for Bucky. Steve had a hard time coming to the conclusion that Bucky wasn't going to be the same as he knew but he was okay with it. 

Bucky was a very complex person to many of his therapist. The only conclusion they had for him was he was mentally two years old, suffered from PTSD and had a split personality disorder with his other half. The winter soldier. That side of him could only be controlled by commands, Bucky told Steve and Rumlow that he could hear a voice in his head but it wasn't a bad voice until someone uttered his trigger words.

They got used to his condition and made adjustments around their home. Bucky had a toddler-type bedroom. He had a bed with railings so he wouldn't fall when he had a nightmare or a seizure. 

His nightmares scared him to the point he couldn't focus on anyone. His eyes were glazed and he couldn't hear Steve or Rumlow talking to him. He hasn't had one that bad in a while, but his nightmares were frequent and bad, it got to the point that Steve installed a baby monitor in his room. While it was one of the best investments they made, today was one of those days where it really wasn't. Bucky woke up early and was laughing at something. Someone had to get him before he got out of his bed.

"Steve, Steve it's your turn to go get him."

"I put him down last night, you go get him." Rumlow groaned, he rolled out of bed and stretched. He went to his son's room and opened the door. He heard laughing coming from under the blankets in the crib.

"Where did you go?" He looked around the crib, the laughing got louder. 

"I guess he left, it's a shame, but I guess that means more blueberry pancakes for me." Rumlow smirked when the laughter stopped and he was met with a pair of angry blue eyes peeking from under his blankets.

"Just kidding, did you sleep good?" Bucky nodded, his blankets slipped off his head revealing a fuzzy mess of hair.

"Oh God, this never gets better. Let's get you changed and we'll go make those pancakes." Bucky smiled, he lifted his arms, Rumlow carried him out his bed and laid him on his change pad.

"Dada, stars."

"You see the stars on your wall? What color is that one?"

"Green." They installed glow in the dark stars on his walls as a sensory item, Bucky loved them along with his star lamp. Rumlow took off his dinosaur onsie and changed him into an Elmo two piece. Rumlow brushed his hair down, then he noticed Bucky had spaced out. 

"Hey, look at dada." Rumlow touched his face, Bucky flinched then smiled. 

"Winter." He pointed to his bunny in the crib, Rumlow got it and put it in his arms. Rumlow sighed, Bucky had a habit of spacing out and it usually lead to him switching from calm to very aggressive in seconds. Steve and Rumlow learned this the hard way.

"Hey, pancake time. Do you want to help?" Bucky nodded. Rumlow got his hand and brought him in the kitchen.

"Can you get the pancake box?" Bucky got the pancake box and gave it to Rumlow.

"How about the milk?" Bucky went to the fridge, but there was a lock on it.

"Oh yeah." The fridge and many of the cabinets and doors had baby locks on it. Not because Bucky was curious and would put everything in his mouth, but because everything could become a weapon. 

Rumlow took off the lock and got the milk. He poured some in batter and put it back and locked it.

"Alright, let's stir." Bucky stirred the batter the best he could. Rumlow stirred it thoroughly and warmed up the stove. 

"Let me guess strawberry pancakes?" Said Steve.

"Daddy." Bucky dropped the spoon and went to Steve. Steve picked him up and kissed his head.

"They're blueberry for your information." Said Rumlow pouring five pancakes. Steve kissed him and went to the living room, he turned on the tv and let Bucky entertain himself. He went back to the kitchen and watched Rumlow.

"Watching me isn't going to make them cook faster." Said Rumlow, flipping the pancakes.

"I wish that was possible. I got a call from Fury shortly after you left."

"What does he want?"

"You didn't check in Saturday and you didn't send in the report of Bucky."

"Saturday was exhausting and Bucky is doing the same every time they ask only difference I know is his attitude. They don't need one every week."

"Those reports are what keeping him out of someone's padded cell, so I would appreciate it if you would not skip out on them." Rumlow took the pancakes off the stove and put two on his and Steve's plate and one on Bucky's and cut it up.

"You don't find it ridiculous that they ask for reports of him every week and put him through therapy all week? You don't think maybe they're just waiting for the perfect moment for him to go insane?"

"If that's so then we need to prove them wrong, if you don't send in those reports they will look at him wrong." Rumlow poured orange juice in Bucky's sippy cup and fixed coffee for himself and Steve.

"You really think they would take him away because of a missing report?"

"Yes they would and Fury told you he would."

"I'll do better, I'll call Fury later and explain everything. Feel better?"

"Much, thanks for cooking."

"Bucky, come eat." Said Rumlow. Bucky got up and sat in his chair.

"Whip cream or syrup?" Asked Steve. Bucky pointed to the syrup, he was just like Rumlow when it came to breakfast. Whip cream with strawberry pancakes and syrup with blueberry pancakes, they tried to mix it up but he refused.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, Bucky began his routine of reaching over the table and trying to grab something. He whined when they moved their plates further away.

"Dada, want." He pointed to his pancakes.

"Say please."

"Want."

"Please."

"Pwease."

"Thank you, here you go." Rumlow gave him a piece of pancake. Bucky smiled and touched his head with hand which was sticky with syrup.

"Really? Come with me." Said Steve. Steve brought him to the sink and wiped his hands, face and hair. Bucky got away from Steve and sat on the floor and played with his blocks. 

Rumlow finished his breakfast and took everyone's plate. Steve hugged him from behind and kissed him.

"I can't call Fury if you kiss me all day."

"I suppose so, make it quick. You know how he is when you're not at playtime." Rumlow smiled and looked over at Bucky. He was playing with his Lego people, a game that he determined required everyone and he didn't care if they had something else important to do. Rumlow escaped his grasped and snuck into their bedroom. 

"Agent Rumlow, I'm sure Captain Rogers has informed you about our situation." Said Fury.

"Director, Saturday was hard enough. Dealing with the council and Bucky's attitude, I didn't have time to fill out the mission report. But I got the information and I will send it over."

"The council does take a lot out of me, that I know. Now what I don't know is how the two year old is doing, why is that?"

"Honestly, giving a report every week about Bucky is excessive. He has therapist that see him throughout the week and I'm sure they give reports about him all the time. Do you really need a report about him?" He heard the director give a sigh and replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose I can stop asking for reports about him. Asking him the same questions everyday must be annoying." Then he heard.

"Dada, play." The bedroom door was jiggling. Bucky was not the most patient person.

"Sounds like I'm interrupting something, go deal with your kid. And don't forget about the report." Fury hung up, Rumlow sighed. 

"Dada."

"Coming." Rumlow opened the door, Bucky held up his Lego figurine and got his hand. 

"Bucky, you can't do that all the time when we have work."

"Boring, play." They went to the living room, they played with his toys for a while. Bucky moved from playing with his Legos to building blocks. He didn't care if anyone played with him, as long as they didn't destroy anything.

Towards the 12 o'clock hour, Bucky yawned more signaling for a nap but he wasn't done playing. 

"Bucky, it's nap time. Put your toys away." Said Steve.

"No."

"Bucky, now."

"No." Bucky hit the rebellious stage hard when he learned the word no. It was something to be proud of considering his past, but now he's just using it to get his way. Rumlow got up from the couch and crouched in front of him.

"Look at me." Bucky froze for a second then looked at Rumlow.

"Get your toys and put them back in their place and get ready for your nap. We're not going to ask you again." Rumlow had a serious tone, Bucky knew better than to defy that tone. Bucky gathered his blocks and put them in the bin. He picked up the Lego people and put them in the box.

"We shouldn't have to ask you do something more than once and have to get serious with you, you're a big boy Bucky, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then act like it. Enjoy your nap." Rumlow kissed his head. Steve brought Bucky in his room and lulled him to sleep. 

Rumlow sat on the couch again and flipped the tv to a less kid-friendly channel. Steve came back and sat next to him.

"He says he's not tired, but he's out like a light in a minute. He's getting more rebellious, but you don't have to be aggressive with him." Said Steve.

"Once he figures out that a passive-aggressive voice is the most aggressive tone you get with him, he won't care. You have to talk to him with your Captain voice when he says no too many times."

"He's two, not twelve and not a soldier."

"Steve, he's going to get to the point of refusing to listen because he doesn't care. And at that point, if voice reinforcement won't work than it's going to be physical. Knowing you, you wouldn't spank him."

"You're right, but he's two. I don't want him to think he can't express himself properly."

"Maybe teach him good no from bad no. Good no being he doesn't know or he can't. Bad no being he doesn't want to do it. He's smart, Steve, he'll get it soon." 

"Yeah." Steve kissed him, Rumlow finished his report and sent it to Shield. They managed to get their own nap in until 1:30. Steve's phone rang.

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly." That was a quick call.

"That was Stark, he wants us to meet." 

"I rather not. You can go, I'll watch the kid."

"He meant all three of us go." 

"No."

"I'll cook tonight."

"Fine." They got up and got dressed. Bucky was miraculously still asleep. Steve and Rumlow looked at each other, they had to go but Bucky was not a happy person being woken from his nap.

"Okay, I'll pack his bag and you get him in the car, try not to wake him." Said Rumlow.

"I'll do my best." Rumlow packed fresh clothes, diapers and snacks in his bag. He looked at Steve carrying out Bucky. His hair was a mess, as usual, and he was drooling. Steve had his blankets and bunny in case Bucky somehow slept through the meeting. Steve carefully put him in car seat. They got in the car and drove to the compound.

Once they arrived, Friday directed them to the common floor. Everyone was there and really had no idea what to do with Bucky.

"CAPPUCCINO." Yelled Tony. Everyone shushed him, they all turned to Bucky. He lifted his head from Steve's shoulder then laid back down. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to Tony.

"Sorry, didn't know the little monster was still asleep."

"He's sleeping longer than normal but I'm not complaining. You got a place where we can lay him down?" Said Rumlow.

"First door on the left. Friday will alert you when he wakes up." Steve brought Bucky to the room and shut the door.

"So why are we here?" Said Steve.

"Because we found some Hydra files and we needed to investigate." Said Sam

"What kind of files?" Asked Rumlow.

"Some stuff on soldier boy and others on various methods of torture. Others you just have to see to believe." Said Tony. They sat down and talk. Rumlow could honestly admit he didn't know half the stuff that they were saying about Hydra. He didn't know that the soldier was punished for slipping into his mindset. The most recent log was a year after Rumlow joined, by then he's only heard of the soldier and never saw him but Pierce had left suddenly and when he went to find him, he encountered a few agents who didn't take kindly to his childish mindset and punished him.

Rumlow started to become upset as pictures of torture devices were spread across the screen. They all looked too familiar. 

"Hey, Rumlow." 

"What?"

"Kind of need your input here, so we're thinking Hydra maybe trying to get Bucky back." Said Rhodey

"They're always trying to get him, but he wouldn't be as useful he's too regressed to even fight."

"Bucky's regressed, not the soldier."

"Either way, the soldier isn't as strong as he used to be. He won't be useful to them."

"So say, they get him; what would they do?" Asked Steve.

"Retrain him to be obedient and figured out a way to get rid of that mindset." Said Nat.

"And we can't forget about his trigger words." Said Sam.

"Yeah, but as long as nobody speaks to him in Russian, he should be fine right?" Asked Steve.

"No, they put in English words when he moved here. He's not safe anywhere." Rumlow ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He really hated that he had a hand in this.

"I don't know why you look frustrated, you did this to him." Said Rhodey.

"I was only his handler for two years, I didn't know they abused him so badly. They told me he was just a mindless puppet."

"So it didn't occur to you that he was a human who felt pain? That he was a POW?"

"I didn't know, Rhodes."

"You're probably still with them, you're just waiting for the right time." Said Rhodey.

"SHUT UP!" Rumlow yelled. Steve held his hand while he calmed down.

"I love Bucky more than you know. I left Hydra after seeing he could still have a life to live and I will do anything to make sure they don't touch him again. Don't ever question my love for him or alliance. Friday, what is Bucky doing?"

"Mr. Barnes is still asleep."

"He's sleeping too long, I'm going to go get him." Rumlow got up and left. 

He took a breath before entering the room, Bucky didn't need to see him upset. He opened the door and asked Friday to turn on the lights to a low setting.

Bucky was still asleep, it was odd for him to be asleep for this long. Rumlow hated to wake him up but if he slept passed 2 o'clock then he won't sleep tonight.

"Bucky, it's time to get up." Bucky opened his eyes and stared at Rumlow. Rumlow figured he was still waking up mentally or trying to figure out who he was.

"Dada?"

"It's me, kid. You slept for a really long time. Are you okay?" Bucky nodded and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for a second before realizing something was off.

"Where?"

"Avengers building. They had a meeting so we had to go. Why were you asleep so long?"

"Head hurts."

"You got a headache, yeah, dada does too. Let's go get a snack." Rumlow changed him and brought him to the common room where everyone was. Bucky froze at the site of everyone.

"Hey, Bucky, it's just the Avengers." Said Natasha. She and Sam were really the ones Bucky trusted enough to be left alone with. The others scared him, no matter how friendly they seem.

"We should have brought your brush, this is a mess." Steve tried to straighten out his hair, Bucky would have liked it if his head wasn't hurting. He tapped Rumlow and signed the word snack.

"There's goldfish in your bag, do you want that?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky nodded, Rumlow got his hand and sat him on the couch with his goldfish. Bucky crawled on his lap and ate his goldfish.

"He's not feeling well, he starts to sign when something is bothering him." said Steve.

"Should we bring him home?" Asked Rumlow.

"Probably." Bucky tapped Rumlow again and signed juice.

"Let's go home."

"Wait a second, soldiers. Fury is on his way, he wants to talk." Said Sam.

"We can talk on the phone." Said Rumlow

"The information is sensitive." Said Sam. Steve came back with Bucky's juice and gave it to him. Bucky signed for tv. There was no tv around unless he went to someone's room.

"Do you want your tablet?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded, Steve got his tablet and he watched SpongeBob. Everyone conversed among themselves, Rumlow played with Bucky's hair. Then Fury and Hill came. 

"This better be important." Said Rumlow.

"Where were you the night before your mission?" Asked Fury.

"I was at home."

"Don't lie." Said Hill

"I'm not, I was home."

"He was home, why are you questioning him?" Said Steve.

"Sources tell me around 2 in the morning, you and the soldier weren't at your residence." All eyes went to him.

"Bucky couldn't sleep, so we walked around to tire him out."

"Then explain how an once decommissioned Hydra base is up and running again around the same time you left?" Said Fury. Rumlow got quiet, he looked down at Bucky who really wasn't paying attention.

"Rumlow, are you siding with Hydra again?" Asked Steve.

"I am not."

"Don't lie. Are you with Hydra again?"

"No, I'm not. I didn't know there was a base running again."

"Leave personal feelings out of this Rogers. Rumlow, what's going on?" Said Nat.

"I don't know, only time I went out was to take Bucky for a walk. That was it." Rumlow sighed, then he felt a cold finger touch his neck. He looked down, Bucky was smiling. 

"Dada, happy."

"I'll be happy once we get home. We'll be in the car. Come on kid." Rumlow got Bucky's hand. Bucky waved bye to everyone.

"If he really is going back to Hydra with the soldier then we have to take extra caution." Said Fury.

"I'll try to talk to him." Said Steve. He went to the car, Rumlow wouldn't look at him. Something was off and it was bothering everyone.

They didn't say a word to each other the whole ride home and towards dinner. Bucky knew something was wrong, he tried to get them to laugh but all they could muster was small smiles.

Rumlow put Bucky to sleep, it was hard enough for him to look at Bucky's big blue eyes when he was sad, but Rumlow hated putting him to sleep when things were tense around them. After twenty extra minutes, Bucky fell asleep. Rumlow left his room and sat at dining table with a beer.

"Brock." Said Steve.

"Steve, I don't know just go away."

"Then let's try to clear this up. Start from the beginning."

"I heard Bucky hitting his rails, I thought he was having a seizure or a nightmare so I went to check on him. He was awake and seemed fine. I tried to get him to sleep with his music and his milk but he just had energy suddenly. So I decided to take him for a walk around the block a few times to tire him out. That's all."

"Why didn't you wake me up about it?"

"You just got back from a mission that morning, I wanted to let you sleep in."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, convincing the others may not be easy, but we'll try to explain."

"Thanks. You know he's not going to sleep in tonight. He hates tension."

"I'll deal with him once he wakes up, lets go rest." They went to their room, Rumlow went to sleep instantly. Steve was awake a little longer, he hated to question Rumlow's alliance but considering his past and his authority over the soldier. One would question something like that. Maybe they did leave the house at a bad time, but Steve couldn't get over the fear that his love was being taken for granted.


	2. Chapter 2

True to their fears, Bucky woke up twice during the night. First time was a nightmare. Second time he was crying and couldn't go back to sleep so Steve brought him in their room so he could get some rest.

Bucky woke up first the next morning, he looked around the room. Nothing interested him and he didn't know how long his parnets would be asleep. He got off the bed slowly and carefully despite being sandwiched between them. He got his bunny from under the blankets.

"Sshh." He told his bunny. Bucky went in the living room and looked around for his tablet or the remote control. He couldn't find either. They were really good at hiding stuff. Bucky looked around for something to do or eat. But everything was locked away. Then his metal arm shifted. Bucky looked at his bunny.

"But they get mad." The plates shifted again.

"Kay." Bucky grabbed the lock on the fridge and broke it. He opened the fridge and smiled. He got his milk and yogurt. He dropped the yogurt on the carpet and it spilled.

"Bucky?!" Said a voice belonging to Steve, Rumlow was right behind him.

"What did you do?" Said Steve. Bucky looked down at his feet, he knew he was in trouble.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Rumlow.

"I hungry. Bunny break it." He pointed to the lock.

"Bucky, it's a stuffed animal it doesn't do anything. Look at the mess you've made. Why didn't you just wake us up?" Rumlow was raising his voice, Bucky was crying.

"Rumlow, it's fine. We can clean it up."

"That lock is broken, Steve."

"Then we'll find something to latch it until we buy another one."

"Time out corner now." Said Rumlow. Bucky didn't move for a minute, Rumlow hit his backside. Bucky yelped and ran to his corner.

"Brock, really?"

"He wasn't listening."

"Why don't you go run off whatever got you upset? You're not going to take it out on him." Said Steve. Rumlow went in their room and changed his clothes. He walked back out and caught a glimpse of Bucky crying.

Rumlow ran around the park a few times before he had to stop for a breath. He woke up in a bad mood all because of this questioning his alliance and love for Steve and Bucky. He hated that. He loved Steve, he really did. He changed his life around for Bucky. They became his entire world since Hydra stole it from him. Bucky needed a real life and he loved seeing him smile. Rumlow looked at his hands, he hit Bucky this morning. He really could have handled that better.

"What have I done?" He ran back to the house and went inside. Steve was sitting in his recliner with Bucky on his lap. Steve glared at him. Rumlow quickly took a shower and went back to the living room.

"Is he alright?" Asked Rumlow.

"He won't eat. I've tried to give him milk, he won't take it. He doesn't want pancakes or cinnamon rolls and he's shaking." Rumlow sighed and crouched in front of him.

"Hey, can you look at me, please?" Rumlow touched his shoulder, he flinched. Bucky turned to Rumlow, his eyes were red rimmed. Now he felt awful.

"Why won't you eat?"

"Bad, bad."

"You're not bad. I should have handled that better. I shouldn't have hit you, I'm really sorry." Bucky was crying again, Rumlow touched his face, he flinched again.

"Are you afraid of me?" The look in Bucky's eyes told all. Rumlow was close to crying, this was bad.

"Bucky, I am so sorry. I woke up in a bad mood and I should have never yelled and hit you. Please don't be afraid of me." Bucky looked at Rumlow then at Steve. Bucky moved from Steve to Rumlow.

"Am I forgiven?" Bucky nodded. Rumlow smiled and hugged him.

"Where's your bunny?" Bucky pointed to the corner. Rumlow got his bunny and gave it to him.

"I'm sorry to you too." Bucky grinned. Rumlow knew something was still bothering him. They went to dining table, Steve fixed eggs and toast. Rumlow knew something was wrong when Bucky barely touched his food.

"You're still not hungry?" Asked Steve. Bucky wouldn't look at them, now they were worried. Bucky signed nap.

"It's still a little early for a nap, are you sure?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky nodded. Steve and Rumlow looked to each other, this was odd.

"Okay, your food will be in the microwave when you wake up." Steve picked him up and carried him to his room. Rumlow put his hands in his hair and sighed. He had a feeling this was his fault.

"I don't think he's feeling well at all." Said Steve shutting the door.

"That's what worrying me. You don't think I caused him to be afraid to eat anything, right?"

"I don't know but I'm telling you now what you did pissed me off. Of all things to do him when he makes a mistake, you hit him. I know yesterday you said if he wouldn't listen then we could start physical punishments but that was abuse. He was already crying when you yelled at him. I couldn't get him off the floor for fifteen minutes. When I finally did, he threw his bunny down."

"Steve, I feel awful for it, okay? I should have handled it better, I'm sorry."

"I hope he has an appetite after his nap. He's worrying me." Steve cleaned up and Rumlow sat on the couch. Then they heard a banging noise. They looked at each other, then they ran to Bucky's room. He was having a seizure.

"Okay, you're okay. We're right here, baby." Steve collapsed the rails so his arm wouldn't get stuck in the holes. Rumlow stroked his hair back. 

"I'll be right back." Said Steve running out the room. Rumlow kept talking to him.

"You're doing good, kid. We're here. Everything's okay." Bucky started to choke and drool more.

"Damn it, STEVE!" Steve came back.

"He's choking." Steve turned Bucky to his side, bile drooled out his mouth but the seizure wasn't stopping.

"Hold on." Steve filled a syringe and stuck it in his thigh. The seizure slowly stopped, his arms were still twitching and his eyes were still rolling.

"Bucky, honey come back to us please." Steve rubbed his chest, Bucky was breathing hard and sweating. They waited a few minutes until he calmed down a little more.

"Bucky, you with us?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky was unresponsive and it was scaring them. Then he groaned.

"Hey, welcome back. You feeling okay?" Bucky stared at them, not with dead eyes just not fully here yet.

"I'll clean him up, can you wash his sheets?" Asked Steve. Rumlow nodded. Steve picked Bucky up and brought him to the bathroom. Rumlow took off the sheets and threw them in the wash. He went back in his room and got new clothes. He went in the bathroom, Bucky was a little more aware. His eyes were still twitching and he was still drooling.

"Do you need to throw up?" Asked Steve. Bucky didn't respond. Steve got the small trashcan and put it under his chin.

"That was one of his worst ones." Said Rumlow. Bucky ended up throwing up a few times. He looked exhausted and pale.

"Okay, we're going to put on your favorite pajamas and you're going to go lay down in our room. Can you go get his pedialyte drink and put it in his cup?" Asked Steve. Rumlow nodded and went in the kitchen. Rumlow sighed, this was probably why he wasn't eating. He hoped. He went to their room and sat by Bucky. He stroked his hair, Bucky looked at him.

"Hey, I'm glad you're doing better. Do you want your drink?" Bucky tried to hold his drink but he was shaking so bad. Steve sat him up and held his cup for him. Bucky fell asleep before he could finish his drink. Steve put his drink on his night stand and kissed Bucky's head.

"If he's not hungry when he wakes up, I'm taking him to Bruce." Rumlow sighed and looked at Bucky. What was going on?

Two hours into the afternoon, Bucky was still asleep. Steve and Rumlow sat in the living room and talked.

"So what got you all pissed off this morning?" Asked Steve.

"Just being questioned about my alliance. I shouldn't have let it get to me like that. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. I'm just worried about him."

"He'll be okay." Rumlow hoped. Then they heard a whine. Bucky came out the room and laid in the gap between Rumlow and Steve. Something he usually did after naps.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded and patted his stomach. "Hungry. Yeah you missed breakfast and lunch. How about alfredo for dinner?" Bucky smiled and held up bunny. 

"And carrot sticks for bunny." Steve smiled. The only way they could get Bucky to eat any sort of vegetables was if the stuffed bunny ate too. While it was weird, it made him eat. 

"So until dinner is ready, get ready for the tickle monster." Rumlow tickled Bucky's stomach. Bucky's laugh was music to their ears and they would do anything to hear it.

"Easy, Brock. He's still sensitive." Said Steve.

"I know, he's just so ticklish." Rumlow kissed Bucky's stomach. Bucky laughed and reached for Steve.

"Daddy, help me." Laughed Bucky.

"I don't know he looks like he's taken hold of you." Said Steve. Bucky reached for him again, Steve couldn't resist him. So he saved Bucky from the tickle monster.

"Daddy save me."

"I'll always be there to save you, Bucky. Even from tickle monsters." Steve kissed his cheek and brought him in the kitchen. It was quite for a while until Steve finished cooking. Bucky was a messy eater with pasta. The sauce, somehow, always managed to get in his hair and he likes to reach over and touch their plates. So to avoid a messy shirt, they tie a towel around his neck. Bucky hates it, but he really needs it or else food would be on their floors too.

Steve set the plate of alfredo and carrot sticks in front of Bucky. Bucky took one bite of carrot sticks and ate some of the pasta. Bucky was also a fast eater. While they did limit how much they gave him, he just ate fast then always asked for more.

"You act like we don't feed you." Said Rumlow giving him a little more noodles. Bucky ate that quickly then signed done. Steve handed him his milk and took off the towel.

"Go sit on the couch." Said Steve. Bucky went to the couch and drank his milk.

"We might need to up his meals."

"I agree but I'm afraid of feeding him too much then he gets sick. We'll figure it out. I'll clean up and you get him in bed." Said Steve.

"Sure. Bucky, bed time come on."

"No."

"Bucky, now." Bucky looked at Rumlow for a second then went to the bedroom. Steve sighed and cleaned up, Bucky was really testing the word no at the wrong times. But the Bucky he knew before the war was stubborn and no was like a second language to him, so of course their two year old Bucky would be stubborn.

"That kid is lucky he's adorable or he would be in so much trouble for saying no."

"That's Bucky for you. Adorable but very stubborn."

"You sure he didn't get that from you?" Said Rumlow chuckling.

"Probably an early 1900's trait. Help me clean up a bit." They cleaned the dishes and the table. Steve turned off the TV and started to turn off the living room lamps.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Steve and Rumlow were thrown back, Steve shook his head from the ringing in his ears, then he remembered. Bucky. Steve got up and retrieved his shield. He went to his bedroom, Bucky was gone.

"NO! BUCKY?" Steve searched under the bed and in his closet. He was gone.

"NO!" The world started to tilted, then it went dark.

Steve woke up to bright lights. He rubbed his head and sat up. He was in a medical lab and Rumlow was sitting next to him.

"Brock?" Rumlow looked at him, then looked away. He was pissed but he had been crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Asked Steve.

"Shield." Then Natasha, Sam, Fury and Bruce came in.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Bruce.

"Where is he?" Asked Steve.

"We're looking for him." Said Sam

"Who the hell took him?" Asked Steve

"Hydra. I saw someone I worked with before I blacked out. They want their soldier back." Said Rumlow.

"So next time we encounter him, he could be the soldier. We need to be prepared to take him out." Said Fury. Rumlow stepped out of the room, Steve asked Bruce to unhooked the machines and went outside with him.

"I don't want to encounter him like that." Said Rumlow.

"I don't either. But if we do, we have to be prepared to fight him."

"That's the problem, Steve. I'll see our child before an assassin. I can't fight him." Rumlow sighed, why was this happening?

"It'll be hard for me too. Look, if we can get him back safely and avoid fighting then we'll try to keep it that way."

"But whoever has him will make him fight. Bucky is still strong."

"Yeah he is, let's focus on getting our boy back safely, okay?" Steve kissed him, Rumlow nodded. If they had to fight Bucky, then they had to be careful.

"You don't think it's my fault they took him back, do you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm the one who took him away from Hydra."

"That doesn't mean it's your fault. If anything you saved him. If you saved him once then you can do it again with our help. Let's go back inside." They went back inside. Everyone was already discussing plans and possible hideouts that Bucky could have been taken to.

"We've narrowed it down to that reactivated Hydra base." Said Sam.

"They wouldn't take him there. They would want him to be the soldier quickly meaning they're bringing him where the chair is and I know where that is. It's a bank vault just on the other side of town."

"How long does it take to reprogram the soldier?" Asked Steve.

"To wipe him and trigger him? Not even five minutes." Everyone let a defeated groan.

"Sorry to make things worse but there is a strong possibility that they're already on the move." Said Natasha.

"Then we need to go. Rumlow, you're going to get us into the base. If they've already moved then we'll try scout out the perimeter. Let's hope we're not too late. Suit up." Commanded Steve. Rumlow sighed as he put on his suit. He didn't want to go back anywhere affiliated with Hydra but they got his boy and he needed to save him. He just hoped Bucky wouldn't kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

This had to be quietest car ride Steve has been on. Rumlow was too upset to talk. Everyone else was just getting their gear together.

"You alright?" Asked Steve.

"I'll feel better once I hold Bucky again."

"I will too."

"Arriving at the location. Got a plan, Cap?" Said Sam.

"Get in. Find Bucky. Get out." Simple enough. But Hydra never played simple and went it came to their soldier, they intend to make things more complicated.

When they arrived, it was unusually quite but it was active. They could hear voices. Rumlow led them towards the vault where the chair was.

"You came. I was beginning to think you didn't care about your boy." Steve, Natasha and Rumlow tensed at the voice. There's no way it was possible.

Alexander Pierce was alive.

"How are you alive?" Asked Natasha.

"Tetrodotoxin B is a wonderful thing."

"Where's Bucky?" Asked Steve.

"Come here, soldier." The soldier came from the shadowy corner and stood by Pierce.

"Bucky? Did you..?"

"Turn him back into Hydra's fist? Yes, it was bad enough he's the reason Project Insight was a failure. So we reprogrammed him into being completely obedient. Kneel." Commanded Pierce. The soldier immediately got on his knees. Steve felt his stomach drop, this wasn't possible. Steve got his shield, preparing to throw it at Pierce.

Suddenly, Pierce pulled a gun to the soldier's head.

"I see, this is the reason why he became so soft. His regression was permanent and you've been treating him like a child. Now that he's been wiped, I have complete control of the soldier." Pierce smiled and stood up.

"Finish your mission." Commanded Pierce. The soldier looked to Steve. He was his final mission. The soldier stalked towards Steve.

"Bucky, don't." He wasn't listening. The soldier jumped and hit his shield with his metal arm. The familiar vibranium ring went through the vault. Natasha jumped on the soldier's shoulders.

Rumlow shot some of the agents down. Then he went to Pierce.

"They made you an actual Shield agent, I'm impressed."

"I'm trying to get my boy back."

"You were once my boy. I treated you like my son."

"What?"

"How could you betray the person who gave a home?" Said Pierce. Rumlow froze. "I gave you everything. I made you commander, I made you handler of the winter soldier, while that was my biggest mistake, I gave that opportunity to no one else because I knew your potential. Do they know your potential? Do they really care about you like I did?"

"BROCK, SHOOT HIM!" Yelled Steve knocking out the agent. Rumlow stared at Pierce then lowered his gun. Pierce grinned and stabbed him in his stomach.

"You were always too soft." Steve saw this and threw his shield at Pierce, knocking him out. Steve went to Brock and put pressure on his stomach.

"I'm here, you're going to be okay."

"Bucky?"

"Don't worry, Bruce sedated him. Let's get you back." Steve carried him to the car. Bucky was in the back seat, metal cuffs on arms and legs. This wasn't how the mission was supposed to end. Steve thought he and Rumlow would be able to snap Bucky out of the program and get their baby boy back. But here they were, Bucky was still in the soldier mindset and Rumlow was stabbed.

He had to fix this.

Once they arrived in at the Tower, Rumlow was brought into surgery and Bucky was locked into a padded cell made for him.

"I should have been there for them." Said Steve.

"Steve." Said Sam

"I've lost my boy and my boyfriend to Hydra."

"Steve, they're going to be okay. Rumlow's been through worse and we can get Bucky out of that programming again."

"Yeah."

" _Excuse my interruption, Mr. Barnes has awakened_." Said Jarvis.

"Thank you." Steve made his way towards the containment area.

Natasha and Bruce were already there watching on a live feed. Bucky was awake and hitting the door.

"Has he said anything?" Asked Steve.

"No, just screaming and clawing at the walls like a wild animal." Said Natasha.

"I'll go talk to him."

"Steve, there's a high chance he won't remember you." Said Bruce.

"I have to try something." The door opened. Steve stepped in and closed the door behind him. All he could hear now was the soldier's heavy breathing.

"Buck? Do you know me?" The soldier looked over at the man in the corner. The soldier were vibrating with adrenaline, if Steve wasn't careful, he could overpower him.

"Baby boy, it's daddy. Do you remember me?" Steve could see something was shifting within him. Steve took careful steps towards him to make sure he wouldn't spook. Then his phone buzzed. The soldier reacted and screamed at Steve. Steve backed up and left the room before he could attack him.

"What Fury? I nearly calmed him down."

"Rumlow's awake. I thought you wanted to see him too." Steve sighed in relief then looked back at Bucky. He was riled up again and nobody would deal with him without any force.

"I'll be back." Steve left them and walked to the infirmary. He got to Rumlow's room, he was awake but something was clearly bothering him.

"Hey."

"Hey, it's about time you showed you."

"Sorry, Bucky still isn't himself."

"He's still the soldier? How's he doing?"

"Wild and very reactive. I think I can calm him down enough to talk to him but I don't think he recognizes me."

"If the reprogramming isn't strong enough, he'll snap out of it soon. I don't think Pierce got to his trigger words, though."

"I'll watch him. Are you okay?"

"Just fine."

"Rumlow, we made a promise to each other not to lie."

"I got stabbed Steve. Do you expect me to be jumping around with rainbows shooting out my butt?"

"I never said that."

"Then what do you want Steve?"

"The truth. You're obliviously not okay. This is more than the stab wound, so what's the problem?"

"He was right, Steve."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go help Bucky, please."

"Bucky needs both his parents." Steve got him there and helped him stand up. They walked to the containment room, the soldier wasn't as wild but he was still tensed. The door opened. The soldier looked at them then froze when he saw Rumlow.

"Commander, I have failed my mission. I was not able to terminate the target. Ready to accept my punishment." He only remembered Brock as the commander, not as dada.

"You won't need punishment. Hydra is no longer active. This man and I will serve as your caregiver."

"Yes, sir."

"Where are we going to stay?" Asked Rumlow.

"Tony let us stay here for a while." Said Steve.

"Come with us." They left the room. Every agent was cautious of the soldier, he didn't seem to notice them.

They got to their floor. Sam and Natasha were kind of enough to bring all their stuff from their apartment.

"Are you hungry or something?"

"I am able to go days without nutrition." Said the soldier.

"You can't anymore. You need nutrition everyday. He's going to fix you some food." Said Rumlow sitting on the couch.

"I don't want to give you too much, so you'll get a snack. You like goldfish." Steve put goldfish in a bowl and gave it to him.

"Sir, I am to be given nutrition intravenously."

"No, you eat and drink like a normal person." Steve set down a bottle of milk. The soldier stared at the food, he didn't know how to consume these. He picked up the goldfish and put it in his mouth. It was oddly good and oddly familiar. He tasted the milk, it was warm and familiar too.

What was going on?

Steve watched him eat one goldfish at a time and drink small sips of milk. He looked over at Rumlow, he was asleep on the couch. He got the throw blanket and covered him.

"I have finished the meal." Said the soldier.

"Good. Now, I'll give you a bath and then you can get to bed."

"Okay." The soldier got up and went in the bathroom with him. 

"I will be back, sit on the chair."

"Yes sir." The soldier sat on the chair.

"Don't call me sir."

"What would you like to called?"

"Do you remember calling me daddy?" The soldier looked at him. Then shook his head.

"Would you like for me to call you that?"

"No, Steve is fine."

"Steve." He repeated. Steve nodded and left the room. He got a diaper and his pajamas. He went back in, the soldier was in the same place. Steve filled up the tub and saw the soldier shaking.

"Everything okay?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't put me under." The soldier was shivering, Steve didn't know understand what he meant by that. Then it hit him. Whenever the soldier needed punishment, Hydra must have put his head under the water calling it a bath.

"I won't, this is just to wash your body and hair. Come get in." The soldier took off his clothes and stepping in the bath. It was warm and smelled nice, but something was keeping him from enjoying the bath. Steve washed his hair and he enjoyed it.

"Alright, let's get ready for bed." Steve tied the diaper on him and put on his pajamas.

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"Have I always worn this colorful clothing?"

"Yes, this is one of your favorite pajamas." He loved his blue and black plaid pajamas. They went in the bedroom. Steve tucked him and got a bedtime story.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"How do I sleep?"

"You close your eyes and let your body relax." The soldier did close his eyes, but he wasn't relaxed.

"What time shall I be awake?"

"I'll come get you in the morning, till then stay in bed. I'll come check on you in two hours." Steve turn on his white noise machine and closed his door. Steve sighed and went back in the living room.

"Brock?"

"What?"

"I think you'll rest better if you're in bed."

"Since when did you become my mom?"

"Since you've been stabbed and our son doesn't remember anything." Rumlow grunted while getting up. Steve helped him to bed. He really hoped it wouldn't be too long of a night.

Steve was barely able to close his eyes. It was too quiet. Usually Bucky would start kicking at his rails for someone to change him. But there was no kicking, there was nothing. Steve got up and opened the door. The soldier was awake.

"It has been two hours."

"Yeah, I need to change you." Steve collapsed the rails and got a fresh diaper.

"I am able to go longer without a change."

"I rather you don't." Steve changed him. The soldier stared at Steve, he was an odd caregiver.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Am I confined to this room?"

"Not really, just nighttime. Unless you want to sleep with me and Brock?" The soldier shook his head. Steve patted his thigh and smiled.

"Go back to sleep, I'll come get you in the morning." Steve closed the door behind him, he went back in the living room and sat down. He didn't like change, he was happy with Bucky as his two year old son and Brock as his boyfriend. Now Bucky was back to default soldier mode and Brock wasn't really talking to him since they saw Pierce.

How could one man ruin two of the most important people in his life?

Morning came earlier than expected. Steve didn't even remember falling asleep, but he did and he shouldn't have fallen asleep on the couch. He looked at watch, a little past eight. Everyone should be up by now. He got up and went in Bucky's room. He was still asleep. He went in their room, Brock was gone. His phone was still here, though. If he went out on a jog by himself he would have at least left a text or something. He would have to deal with him later. He went back in Bucky's room and woke him up.

"Hey, wake up sweet boy." Steve stroked his cheek. The soldier's eyes open then he shot up.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I did not mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay, I needed you to fall asleep. Everyone needs to sleep."

"Weapons do not sleep."

"You are not a weapon, you are a human being. I can tell you enjoyed the sleep, did you not?" Steve stroked his bed hair down, something that he loved seeing every time Bucky woke up.

"It was nice."

"Good, I'll change you then I'll cook some breakfast."

"Okay." Steve changed him and brought him in the kitchen.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Commander Rumlow?"

"I don't know. Do you want blueberry or strawberry pancakes?" The soldier tilted his head. Steve sighed and decided on strawberry pancakes.

He cut the pancakes and put them in front him. The soldier stared at the food then picked a slice. He put one in his mouth then a smiled appeared then quickly disappeared.

"Is it good?"

"It is good. Thank you." Usually he would gotten a laugh and a sticky hand to the hair, but now all he had was a broken soldier. Then Rumlow came back.

"Hey." Said Steve. Rumlow froze in his spot and looked at Steve. "Where did you go?"

"To take care of something."

"Like?"

"Steve, don't."

"No, Brock, between you and Bucky being affected by what Pierce did, I'm starting to think I'm missing something that will help bring this family back together. And I really don't want anymore secrets kept from me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Help me understand then, what is going on?"

"Pierce was right."

"About?"

"You guys don't see me as an ally because of my control over him. No matter what I do, no matter how many times I save you guys butt nobody can even think of me as a nothing more than someone who could control the soldier and make him try to kill them."

"Then we'll talk to them about it. Everything Pierce says isn't true."

"I don't need you fighting my battles, Rogers. Pierce was able to help me get through a hard time in my life and he saw potential in me. It's like you guys won't even look in my direction unless it's about Hydra."

"I'm pretty sure everyone is nervous about you being around here. It took them a while to get used to Bucky."

"Because he's a damn toddler, they'll baby him till he switches over then he's the soldier that everyone needs me to control. That's all I am, his handler. Not a Shield agent, Not a Hydra Commander and certainly not your boyfriend." That was a hard blow.

"What?"

"Don't act like you're not afraid of what I can control."

"I'm not. I've fought the soldier twice and I was able to get him out of that program. I would be more afraid if I lost my family."

"We're not your family, Steve. The soldier isn't a human and I have things I have to do. Soldier, heel." Steve heard the chair scoot back, the soldier came around and stood by Rumlow. Rumlow gave the soldier a gun.

"Don't please. We can work this out."

"I'm sorry, Steve. Shoot him." The soldier shot Steve in the knee. Steve went down, he looked up at them. The soldier was shaking, Rumlow was crying. Steve knew something was wrong, there had to be more to this situation then not feeling like part of the team. The two left, Steve heard the alarms going off and a few rounds of gun fire. They wouldn't get far with every Shield agent battling them, but the winter soldier and Rumlow were Hydra's best shooters. They had to be after something. All Steve could do was tear up for not realizing something was bothering him earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

When Steve woke up, he could feel someone shaking him and calling his name.

"Steve, oh man, you're alright. I knew that guy was up to no good." It was Sam, he applied pressure to his wound.

"No, I don't think he wants to hurt anyone. He's after something. Pierce said something to him, I think he's after him."

"Widow and Barton got Barnes unconscious. But Rumlow got Pierce got out. We need to take care of this." Sam helped him up and they walked down towards the infirmary. A lot agents were down here. Some agents frowned at him, Steve couldn't bring himself to care. Bruce patched his leg and told him he was lucky.

"Where's Bucky?"

"He nearly killed us and you're asking about him?" Said an agent.

"He's my boy."

"He's the winter soldier, no matter how you look at him. He can kill all of us in his sleep."

"But he didn't. Every single one of you look like you got shot in the knee. If Bucky wanted to kill you, he would have." Steve nearly yelled. The agent got quiet. 

"Bucky's in confinement again." Said Natasha. Steve got up, slowly but painfully. He went towards the confinement area, he could hear him crying.

"DADDY!" 

"Open the door." The agent didn't argue and opened the door. Steve went in, Bucky was shaking and scratching his arm.

"Hey, baby boy."

"Daddy." Bucky practically jumped on Steve. Steve sat down with him. He tried not to cry but after dealing with the soldier, he missed seeing soft baby eyes and not dead soldier eyes.

"Daddy, where dada?" 

"Dada has something to do, he'll be back soon." He wished he didn't have to lie to Bucky, but he couldn't say that they separated.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Tired." Steve kissed his head and sat with him.

"Take a nap, I'll be right here." Bucky snuggled into him and fell asleep. Steve had to think what to do about Rumlow. Does he forgive him and move on like this never happened or does he truly call off their relationship and raise their boy by himself? Both really weren't preferable. He couldn't see himself forgiving Rumlow for this, but he couldn't deal with Bucky asking where dada was everyday. Steve sighed and stroked Bucky's back. Whatever he decided to do, it had to work for himself and Bucky.

A long quiet hour later, Bucky was awake and hungry. Steve brought him to their floor, so while he fixed a bowl of goldfish and a cup of milk, Bucky was admiring how high up they were. Their apartment had been on the second floor, being on the thirty second floor must've been fascinating to him.

"Daddy, ants."

"Those are people, Buck, they're just really small because we're so high up. Go eat your snack, daddy has to make a call." Bucky sat at the table and ate his snack. Steve got his phone and called Nat.

"Yes, Rogers?"

"Anything?"

"Not yet. You do realize Fury is pissed with you."

"I would be surprised if he wasn't. Look, whenever you find him just bring him to me, I'll deal with him."

"I'll do my best, can't guarantee that though. I'll let you know if I find anything." 

"Daddy, Winter gone." Steve didn't remember seeing the bunny since he put Bucky down that terrible night. The bunny have to be still be in the apartment.

"Nat, do you remember seeing his bunny?"

"No, but I'll go look." She hung up. Now breaking that news to Bucky would be a tough one.

"We left Winter at the old apartment. Nat is going to go get him."

"Want Winter now."

"Bucky, you can wait ten minutes. Do you want to do something else until then?"

"Dada?" Steve sighed and picked up Bucky. He sat on the couch with him.

"Bucky, there is a lot of things going on you probably won't understand. And I don't want you to be too upset if things go a way you don't like." Bucky's head titled, Steve sighed and tried to prepare himself.

"I don't know if dada is coming back, Buck. He said somethings that made it sound like he wouldn't come back. But daddy is trying everything he can to see if he can come back." Bucky stared at Steve then he started to cry. He got up from Steve's lap and screamed.

"Bucky, honey, it's okay." Bucky was too far into the meltdown to care. Steve restrained him and tried to calm him down. Bucky was violent during his meltdowns and they usually needed two people to help calm him. Then he threw up. All of his snack and milk came up, but it didn't stop him from screaming and hitting Steve. Natasha busted through the door a minute later.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just give me the bunny." Nat threw the bunny over to Steve. Steve rubbed the soft bunny on his arms and face so Bucky could start to ground himself. Eventually, he calmed down enough to stop hitting.

"Bucky, where are you?" Asked Steve. It took a minute for him for the screaming to die down.

"Daddy."

"Good. Look, Winter's back." Bucky took the bunny from him and held it close.

"Let's go get cleaned up then you can go watch a movie." Steve picked him up and brought him in bathroom. Bucky wouldn't let go of the bunny and Steve wasn't going to ask him to put it down.

After a warm bath and comfortable pajamas, Steve put Bucky in the master bedroom and put on a movie. He went back to the living room and saw Nat had cleaned up the mess.

"You didn't have to do that."

"You had your hands full, I could at least do something. I assume you told him about Rumlow."

"First, it was the bunny. Then it was about Rumlow. I guess I had too much hope that he would understand if he didn't come back." 

"You didn't, you weren't ready to accept the news so it was understandable that Bucky wouldn't understand."

"Can you call me if you find something out about him?"

"Yeah, you sure you're going to be okay tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Sam and I are only a phone call away." Natasha left. Steve collapsed on the couch and cried. He knew it would be hard for Bucky to understand the situation between him and Rumlow, but he had to make sure he could take care of himself before he took care of Bucky. And right now, he felt exhausted. He got up and went in the bedroom. Bucky was still watching the movie.

"Hey, sweet boy."

"Daddy."

"Can daddy sleep in here with you?" Bucky nodded. Steve crawled in bed and sighed, this bed was way too soft but he didn't care.

"Daddy watch movie."

"Daddy's tired, sweetheart. I just need a nap. If you need something, just poke me." Bucky snuggled into Steve. Steve immediately fell asleep, as much as Bucky was giggling to the movie, he would rather hear his giggling than screaming.

Two hours later, Steve felt a metal hand poke his stomach then a fuzzy nose touch his face.

"Daddy?"

"I'm up, everything alright?"

"Hungry." Steve looked at the clock, it was close to eight.

"Alright, let's go find something to eat. Is this the same movie?" 

"No, lady changed it." He pointed to the ceiling. Friday.

"That's Friday. She can pause the movie while we go eat." The movie paused. Bucky looked up and smiled. They went in the kitchen, Steve didn't feel like cooking luckily there was canned soup that he could warm up. After five minutes, they ate in comfortable silence. Bucky was occasionally looking back at the door for something.

"What are you looking for?" Why did he feel like he already knew the answer to this?

"Dada." Steve sighed and fed him the last of the soup. While Steve warmed up the milk, his phone buzzed. A message, but unknown number.

"I'll explain everything. Come to the park in twenty minutes. Please come alone." It had to be Rumlow, but Steve wasn't sure if could trust it. But if it was Rumlow and he cared more about his family then the past and ready to come home, they needed to talk.

"Let's go get in bed." Steve tucked Bucky back in bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep. He then texted Sam to come up.

Once he did, Steve was really questioning if he should be doing this. But he needed answers.

"What's up, man?"

"I need to go check something out. Can you watch Bucky? He's asleep but in case he wakes up when I'm gone, he needs a familiar face. He's already had one meltdown today, he really doesn't need another." Steve put on his jacket. Sam just nodded and sat on the couch. Steve assumed he already knew what was going on. 

He went to the basement and walked out. It wasn't cold tonight, but Steve hated being out during the night. He walked to the park and stood under a light post.

"You're here." Said Rumlow coming out the shadows of the night.

"You need to make this quick, Bucky is asleep."

"I miss him and you so much."

"Then why are you pushing us away?"

"Because Pierce was all I had back then. He took me in after I didn't have anywhere to go after I served in the armed forces. And it's hard for me to kill the person who gave me something when I had nothing."

"But look at what he's doing to us. I can't keep going through this and Bucky certainly can't."

"Steve."

"No, he had a meltdown today when I told him you probably wouldn't come back. He kept asking for you after the meltdown. And he kept looking at the door asking for dada. Do you know how hard it is to look at those big blue eyes and tell him that I don't know if you're coming home? It was hard enough to get myself under control, but dealing with him when he wants both of us there, I can't do that everyday without you." Steve felt like he poured his heart into that, he had been struggling these past few hours to hold it in. Rumlow sighed and hugged him.

"I love both you so much, I really do, but what use am I to the team other than the soldier's handler?"

"Brock, all you see is the negative to this. Yes, everyone is on edge because you have control over him, but Bucky isn't even on the field anymore. If anything, people are just more concerned about you switching over and taking him with you, like you did earlier."

"And what does that say, Steve? My past always catches up to me. Hydra is always part of my life no matter how hard I try."

"And how is Pierce helping you with that? If you wanted to move on from Hydra or even Shield, we could have moved. Raised Bucky on our own. But you want to go back to same man who isn't doing anything but separating us and feeding you lies. I understand what he did for you, but he isn't the same man."

"It isn't that easy, Steve. I'm practically nothing to them without control of the soldier."

"You're wrong, you are someone important under what they see. Under a shield, I'm just a guy from Brooklyn. Under Natasha's past, she's a caring person. Tony is someone under the mask and Sam is someone under his wings. We don't let our hero side take over our regular lives because we're just like anyone else without our abilities. And the same goes for Bucky, everyone knows his past, but they know Bucky and not the soldier. You haven't let them open up to you. Once you do, they'll see what I see and they'll trust you more." Then Steve's phone buzzed. "Bucky's looking for me. I got to go."

"Steve, Pierce always cared for me."

"And I didn't? I gave you a chance when everyone else wanted to give you the death penalty. Where was Pierce then?" Steve took a deep breathe and collected himself. "If you truly loved us, you would want to be with your family than a liar." Steve walked away silently crying. He truly wished Brock had saw the pain he was going through. If he truly had to break the bond between himself and Rumlow, he would. He just hated the thought of having to tell Bucky that dada wasn't going to be with him anymore.

When he arrived back to his floor, he was surprised to not hearing screaming. But that also slightly worried him that Bucky may have hurt Sam. The elevator doors opened and he saw Bucky coloring.

"Daddy."

"Hey, Bucky, you're supposed to be in bed."

"You not there."

"Sorry, I had to go do something. Did Sam give you that?" 

"Yeah, it has animals. See Winter." Like any toddler, they colored outside of the actual animal and colored the animal an odd color. But who was going to tell Bucky that bunnies weren't blue?

"That's very cute, baby. Let's go put it on the fridge." Steve tore out the page and hung it on a fridge magnet.

"Now, go say thank you for the coloring book and goodnight to Sam. It's time for bed." 

"Thank you and night." Said Bucky.

"You're welcome kiddo, goodnight." Said Sam ruffling his hair. After Sam left, they went back to bed.

"Dada?" 

"Try to sleep Bucky, please." Steve knew he was crying, he could feel his tears on his shirt. Bucky looked up at Steve.

"Daddy, sad." Steve was tearing up, but he couldn't let Bucky see him cry. He had to remain strong for him. Bucky laid his head on Steve's chest and put the bunny in his arms.

"Winter keep safe."

"Thanks, love." Bucky fell asleep not to long after. Steve was tired and wanted to sleep. But Bucky was starting to realize more and more by the hour that dada wasn't coming and it was making both of them upset. He looked at the bunny in his arms, Rumlow gave Bucky the bunny after he had his first meltdown and made himself sick during it. Now Steve felt like the bunny was all they had of Rumlow. Steve didn't know if he could live with that, but he had to for his son's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke up to hearing Bucky giggling and him twitching a lot. Steve thought it was strange that one Bucky had the TV on and two he wasn't looking at the TV.

"Bucky, hey." Steve touched his face and moved the hair from his face. His face was twitching a lot and he was chewing on his flesh fingers. He was having a seizure.

"Friday, how long has he been seizing?"

"Two minutes and five seconds, sir." Said the AI. Steve nodded and rubbed Bucky's back. It was odd that he was giggling during the seizure but Bucky also tend to speak Russian during some of them. Then he stopped giggling and took a deep breath.

"Hey, are you with me?" Bucky looked up at Steve then smiled.

"Daddy."

"There's my boy. How are you feeling?" The smile disappeared and he looked on the other side of Steve, which was empty.

"Dada?" Steve put his head on the side of Bucky's. 

"I don't know Bucky, please stop asking." Bucky started to cry. Steve changed him and brought him in the kitchen. Steve fed him yogurt despite him crying. They finished breakfast and sat on the couch. 

"Do you want to color?" Bucky nodded. Steve colored a little then the elevator doors opened. It was Sam and Nat and a third person he couldn't see.

"What's going on?"

"Someone wants to see you." They moved aside, it was Rumlow. Steve felt his chest become tight, why was he here?

"Dada." Said Bucky abandoning his coloring book and going to him.

"Hey, sweet boy. I missed you so much." Rumlow picked him up and kissed his head.

"Missed you." As much as Steve wanted to let Bucky be with Rumlow, they needed to talk.

"Bucky, it's nap time."

"Dada?"

"Now." Bucky looked at Steve then at Rumlow.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Said Rumlow putting him down.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Said Sam. Steve got Bucky's blanket and bunny from the room.

"Can one of you put him to sleep in one of the rooms downstairs?"

"Yeah, he can sleep on my floor." Said Nat.

"Have Friday put on a white noise for him, he won't be awake too long."

"Alright, come on Bucky."

"No, daddy?"

"I'll come get you when I'm done." Bucky left with Nat and Sam. Steve sat on the couch.

"Why are you here?"

"You were right, I should care more about this family than I should about my past."

"And Pierce just let you leave?"

"Kind of snuck away, but I can assure you that I don't want to be with him anymore. I miss you both."

"Brock, I'm having a hard time believing this. How am I supposed to believe that he didn't just send you here to try something?"

"Steve, I wouldn't do that. You know that."

"I clearly don't. I thought when you told me that you loved me, you had left the past behind and was ready to live a better life. But clearly Bucky and I mean nothing to you. You took my love for granted just so you could get out of jail."

"No, I didn't. You guys mean so much to me. I thought if I left I would feel like someone, but Pierce doesn't care about me. He would rather have me dead. Steve, I need you. I need Bucky. You guys have became my entire life and it's hard to not be here seeing you smile and hearing him laugh."

"He asks for you every hour of the day. He looks for you when he wakes up. And I all I can say is I don't know. Now what am I supposed to say to him if I decide not to let you back in?"

"Steve, I don't want to break up. Please, I'll change for him. You have to understand I still want this. I want this family."

"You broke my heart, Brock. I'm trying to be strong for Bucky to spare him that meltdown of you not being here. I just don't know if I'm ready to let you back in. You took me for granted and used me to get out of jail. How can I trust you again?" Steve wiped his eyes. "I'll let stay on the floor with us. But I don't want to be in the same bed with you."

"I understand." Steve got in the elevator to go get Bucky. Brock sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes. He knew Steve wouldn't forgive him for doing this, he couldn't forgive himself. He understood that his trust was wavering with everyone. He had to fix this. 

Steve came back with Bucky who just snuggled up Rumlow and finished his nap. Rumlow could see that Steve really didn't want to talk to him for a while and he didn't blame him. After Bucky finished his nap, he wanted both Steve and Rumlow to play with him. But Steve just couldn't be near Rumlow right now. 

After more quiet time and bed time drawing near. No one really said a word to each other. Bucky hated the amount of tension with them. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Mad at dada?"

"It's not something you should worry about. Go get your pajamas."

"No."

"Bucky, now."

"NO!" Bucky yelled. He went back in the living room and sat in front of the balcony.

"What's going on?" Asked Rumlow.

"Bucky, get in the bath." Commanded Steve. Bucky ignored him. Rumlow got up and crouched in front of him.

"Go get in the bath, Bucky, don't make us ask you again." Bucky wasn't moving. Rumlow grabbed his arm, Bucky bit him. They stood shocked for a minute, they had broken the biting habit not too long after the first meltdown.

"That is enough, Bucky, go sit in the corner."

"No." Bucky's eyes were getting darker very fast. Rumlow stepped back in case he attacked him. Steve got his shield, Bucky looked at him then stood up.

"Bucky, talk to us, please." Said Rumlow holding up his hands, usually he could get the soldier to calm down a little if he showed him he had no weapons. "Steve, put the shield down and let me talk to him. I think he's angry with us being separated." Steve put the shield down. Rumlow got Bucky's bunny and held it.

"I know the last few days haven't been easy because I haven't been here. But I want you to know that I still love you and daddy so much. You're probably more angry than sad or the other way around, but I'm here now and I won't leave you guys again. I promise." The soldier was shaking then tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I can also see why you would be upset about us not talking like we usually do. Bucky, things will go back to normal soon. Daddy and I just need to work out some issues then everything will be okay."

"You not here." The soldier cried.

"I know and it won't happen like that again. I missed you so much. Can I see my baby boy again?" Asked Rumlow. The soldier rubbed his eyes and looked at Rumlow with big blue eyes. "There's my sweet boy, I will make things better. I promise." Rumlow hugged Bucky and gave him his bunny. 

"Now you need to go get in the bath so you can get ready for bed." Said Rumlow. Bucky got up and went in the bedroom.

"Thanks for calming him, but I hope you can stick to those promises."

"I don't make promises unless I actually mean it. I am going to stick around and I will make things better for this family." Steve sighed and went in the bathroom. Rumlow was going to make things better and that was a promise.

After bath time, Bucky was surprisingly in a good mood going to bed. But before he could go to sleep, he wanted everyone in the same bed. So after much staring, Steve agreed only for the sake of Bucky getting some sleep. Steve slept on his left and Brock on his right.

Three hours into the night, Bucky was abnormally fussy. Steve changed him and gave him milk but he wouldn't settle down. Brock knew something was wrong after the white noise didn't work, the white noise could usually make him sleep in fifteen minutes, but he kept waking himself up and staring up at the ceiling.

"Bucky, what do you want?" Asked Steve. Bucky looked up then he got out of bed. Steve and Rumlow looked to each then followed him. Bucky was trying to get the door to the back patio open.

"Stop, what's going on?" Then the alarm sounded then it went dark. 

"Friday?" There was no response from the A.I. That was never good. Now Steve could hear footsteps coming up the emergency stairs.

"Someone's coming. Go hide with him." Said Steve.

"But-"

"Go." Rumlow got Bucky's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Steve got his shield and got prepared to fight whoever was coming up the stairs. The door opened. It was Sam and Nat.

"Where's Bucky?" Asked Sam.

"In the bedroom with Rumlow, what's going on?"

"Pierce is here. I'm pretty sure he's going to kill Rumlow and the soldier at this point." Steve nodded. He would protect them, even though Rumlow did hurt him. Then there was a bang. The elevator doors and patio doors were blown open. Agents in black quickly swarmed in, there was too many even for the three of them.

"Well, well, well. It seems it is my time now." Said Pierce stepping in from the elevator.

"What do you want?" Asked Steve.

"I want a lot of things, but right now just one." An agent handed him a gun and he pointed at Steve.

"STOP!" Yelled Rumlow. "I'm the one you want. I betrayed you, so kill me."

"Tempting offer, but what I want is more valuable. Where's the soldier?"

"If I bring him out, you'll leave this team alone."

"Alright."

"Come here." Said Rumlow. Bucky came from the bedroom holding his bunny. Most of the soldiers backed away from him, others snickered.

"I want the soldier, not a child."

"He'll switch over eventually." Pierce went to Bucky and grabbed his chin. Bucky growled and bit him.

"Kneel." Bucky didn't listen to him, instead he played with his bunny, Winter. Pierce yelled for him to kneel again, Bucky only flinched but continued playing with his bunny. Pierce grabbed Winter away from him.

"Mine." Pierce tore the head off the body and threw it at his feet. Bucky was frozen. Steve and Rumlow were scared, that bunny meant a lot to Bucky. They never tried to take it away from him for one reason.

"Now kneel." Said Pierce with a smile. Bucky was shaking, he looked at Pierce. Steve could instantly tell Bucky was shifting. Bucky growled, the plates on his arm became too tight. Then before Pierce knew it, the soldier punched him in the jaw. The soldier grabbed the gun and shot down many of agents.

The distraction was enough for Steve, Sam, Nat and Rumlow to take the agents holding them. It didn't take long for them to be taken out. But by then, it was them and a very aggressive winter soldier. Nobody even saw how he got a 10 inch blade, but they all knew the soldier was very proficient and accurate with knives.

"Bucky, calm down. We're all okay now." Said Steve. The soldier took a step towards them which caused them to step back. They couldn't see his innocent baby face anymore, all they saw was murderous rage. 

"You guys don't have anything else to bring him down?" Asked Sam.

"That bunny was everything to him. He always had to keep that side of himself calm." Said Rumlow. Then they could see Pierce getting up and grabbing a gun and aiming it at the soldier.

"BUCKY!" They all yelled. It was too late. Pierce shot him in his stomach, the soldier didn't look fazed. He was taught to ignore pain, to keep going until his last breath. The soldier went to Pierce like a lion stalking its prey. Pierce was becoming more fearful with each step the soldier took. He had fired the last round into his stomach, hoping to kill him. But the soldier survived 70 years worse than that.

The soldier grabbed Pierce by the neck and held him high. The soldier stared into the Secretary's eyes as his grip became tighter on his neck.

"Bucky, don't!" Yelled Rumlow. The soldier broke Pierce's neck and slashed his throat. It was over. Alexander Pierce was dead. The four stood in shock then the soldier turned to them again.

"If I have to put him down, I will." Said Nat.

"Don't." Said Rumlow. He stepped in front of them. The soldier stopped inches from him. Rumlow could barely recognize him.

"Don't kill them. I caused you this pain. I left when you needed me. Bucky, dada's never going to leave you again or let them hurt you. I failed you once and I promise I will do what it takes to fix it. Just come back to me. Come back to dada and daddy." The soldier tilted his head then stepped towards him. Rumlow was expecting the soldier to stab him or choke him, but he didn't. He laid his head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Dada, hurts." Rumlow hugged him and got him to lay on the floor. Steve came over and put pressure on his stomach.

"Daddy?"

"Shh, sweet boy. Save your strength." 

"Dada, cry?" Steve looked at Rumlow, he was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't lose him."

"He'll be fine."

Then the door opened. Bruce and Tony came and saw the massacre.

"Woah, did he-?" Asked Tony.

"Not the time, he's been shot in the stomach." Said Steve. Bruce immediately took over and cut open his shirt. The shot didn't completely go through, but he was losing a lot of blood. 

"I'll have to do surgery here. There's a lot people in medical." Said Bruce. "Okay, Bucky, I just need to get the bullet out of your back. I'll try to be quick and gentle." Bucky didn't care, he got Rumlow's hand and played with his fingers. 

"Okay, turn on your side." Steve turned Bucky gently. Bruce worked quickly to get the bullet out. They were lucky that Bucky still had so much muscle in his body.

"What are you doing, Bucky?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky smiled then he looked on the floor. His bunny.

"It's okay, we'll make sure he gets patched up too." Said Rumlow. Tony looked at him then at the bunny.

"Oh, yeah. Is it okay if I take him to go get surgery? I'll make sure he gets the best care." Asked Tony. Bucky hesitated for a second then nodded. Tony gently picked up the decapitated bunny and went downstairs.

"Alright, Bucky, you are all done. Just don't do anything to rough for a couple of days. I know you heal fast, but still, no rough housing." Bruce wrapped his side, Bucky sat up and looked at the dead people around them.

"Why don't we go downstairs?" Asked Steve. Rumlow picked him up and they went downstairs. Once there, Bucky had fallen asleep despite the numerous people around him. That's when Fury came. 

"Does someone want to explain to me how Pierce got in here in the first place?"

"One of his crew must have disabled Friday and got in. But I can find the source and upgrade security quick."

"Alright and how did the soldier come out?"

"Pierce broke his bunny." Said Sam.

"And how does that affect him?"

"Bucky called the bunny Winter, we assume that he saw his other self in the bunny. They were never apart, so I think when he saw the bunny break like that, that side of himself broke." Said Steve.

"So no more soldier?" Asked Fury.

"Oh he's very much there. I think it was a mental break."

"Hm. Well I should thank him for taking care of Pierce. I wanted to kill him myself but I guess he deserved that right."

"Wait, Fury. I need to tell you something." Said Rumlow.

"I'm listening."

"I don't want to do full-time agent anymore. I think I'll be happier with part-time."

"Are you sure? Because once I file the paperwork, you can't go back."

"I'm sure. I have other things that require my attention." He looked down at Bucky who was still asleep.

"Alright, I'll let you know when everything is finalized." Fury left.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Steve.

"Because you and Bucky need me more than they do. I can replaced. Also I wanted to ask if you would marry me?"

"What?"

"I know I've messed things up and I want to make things up to you both. I want to look to the future with you and Bucky. I understand if you don't forgive me for what I did. But I still love you so much." Steve held his hand and kissed it.

"I love you too and the answer to your question is yes."

"Do we have to tell them?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to, but we should tell Bucky." Steve poked Bucky's stomach gently. Bucky woke up and yawned.

"Winter." At that exact moment, Nat came back with Winter. The bunny had a bandage around its neck.

"He did really good. He needs a lot of rest, so just like what Bruce told you, no rough housing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nat left. Bucky sat up and sat Winter on Steve's lap.

"Winter, better."

"I see. I'm glad he's going to be okay. Hey, Bucky is it okay if dada and I get married?"

"What that?"

"Marry is when two people who really love each other get together closer than they already are."

"I stay?"

"Of course, Bucky, you'll always stay with us." Said Rumlow. Bucky giggled when they both kissed his ckeeks. Morning was creeping in, nobody got a decent amount of sleep. They knew that grounds for Bucky to be cranky all day, but they would deal with it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small sequel is coming soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The decision to keep their wedding private was not easy. So they opted to have a few close friends being Sam and Nat. A few months after Pierce died, Steve and Rumlow rekindled their relationship and was rarely apart. Rumlow had taken well to being a part-time agent. Bucky enjoyed having him around more. But they quickly realized Bucky had developed separation anxiety.

One day, Steve had a meeting with the avengers, so it was Rumlow and Bucky for the day. They were watching a movie for a while and Rumlow got a phone call so he went in the other room. He immediately heard screaming, he went back in the living room. Bucky clung onto him and wouldn't let him go unless he absolutely had to. After investing in some therapy, the therapist discovered that Bucky had separation anxiety common in young children and easily treatable with time. But she did say that Rumlow shouldn't stay with Bucky too long now that he was part-time.

Things got better slowly and as the day till Steve's and Rumlow's wedding draw near, they needed to make sure he would be okay once they were separated while they got ready. 

Today, they had final fittings and getting Bucky a suit since he couldn't behave the last time they were there.

"Dada?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Winter go too?"

"Yes, he can come with us." Rumlow tied his shoes. Steve came back with Bucky's bag. They went downstairs to the garage and got in the car. They were also beginning to realize that Bucky was becoming smart at unlocking himself from the car seat, so in order to keep him in the seat, they installed an extra lock that could only be unlocked to their fingerprints, curtesy of Stark. Bucky hated it so he began to put his feet on the center arm rest.

"Bucky, what did I say about your feet up here?" Asked Steve.

"Not safe."

"Okay, put them down please." Bucky put his feet down. 

"You know he's pretty tall, he probably feels cramped." Said Rumlow.

"I've been back there, he has at least five inches of extra space. And I'm taller than him." Fair point. Once they arrived at the suit shop, the man greeted them and told them he would be with them in a minute. Until then, they had sit in a room full of fancy suits with a two year old who was very touchy.

"Bucky, just look don't touch." Said Rumlow. Bucky already had his sights on touching anything with stripes or dots. Or anything very bright.

"Daddy, pink."

"Yes and what's that one?"

"Green."

"Good job, no touching." Bucky looked at him then at the green stripped suit. It needed to be touched.

"Remind me again why we didn't buy that backpack harness?" Asked Rumlow.

"He doesn't need it. He has to learn how to control himself in public. I don't want to limit him too much." Rumlow saw a child that had a backpack harness with a leash the other day. Probably cause the kid was a runner. Bucky wasn't a runner, but he didn't know how to stay close sometimes. A backpack harness wouldn't be a bad idea. Then their tailor came.

"Whose going first?"

"I'll go." Said Steve. When Steve left, Bucky wasn't happy. Rumlow decided to play a small game with him. Whichever hand had the goldfish, he got a piece. Bucky was smart and his sense of smell was very strong so he found the right hand very fast, but it kept him occupied until Steve came out.

"Your turn." Rumlow left. Steve had an easier time keeping Bucky occupied. All he had to do was play I spy. Once Rumlow was finished, the tailored looked at Bucky.

"Is he okay to try one on?"

"We'll try to keep him calm. Come on, Bucky." Said Steve. They went to the back room, Bucky was more interested in all the tailoring items around him.

"Alright, let's see if I can get a solid measurement on you. Can you hold this arm out?" Asked the tailor. Bucky was looked around him then sat down and sucked on his fingers. The tailor sighed and crouched in front of him.

"Can we play a game?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, I need you to point where I ask. With your right arm, point at that mirror." Bucky looked at the mirror on his right, the tailor quickly measured his arm. 

"I'm going to assume your left is the same size. Good job. Now look forward and tell me how many of you are in the mirror." The tailor went behind him and measured his neck, chest, waist and legs.

"Three."

"That's so good. You're all done."

"Winter." The tailor looked to Steve and Rumlow. Nobody was expecting him to ask for the bunny to have a suit. It was possible, but they knew what Winter went through in a day with Bucky, so a suit would be very dirty by the time the wedding was done.

"How about Winter just wear a bow tie? I bet he would still look handsome." Asked Steve. Bucky nodded and sat back on the floor.

"Thanks, I don't know if I could handle making another tiny suit for an animal."

"Really?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah, a woman asked me to make three suits for her Chihuahuas. I mean I did it, but it's a pain. At least with people I have cloth that is already pre-measured and get cut it to size. Do you know how hard it is to cut fabric down to five inches three times?"

"I can imagine." Said Rumlow.

"But Bucky isn't too far off from Steve's. His chest and waist is a bit smaller and he's an inch shorter. Will that be all for you guys?"

"Actually shoes for him. But he has a habit of taking his shoes off when he gets comfortable." Said Steve.

"As he is now." Said Rumlow. Bucky had taken his shoes off and sat in front of the mirrors.

"I can't help you with that. That's just habit. But if he just takes them off because he's sitting down, I wouldn't worry."

"Alright. Thank you. Put your shoes on, Buck." Said Steve. Bucky shook his head and touched the mirror. Rumlow sighed and put his shoes on. They left the store and went back to the tower. Steve asked Friday to order a mini bow tie for Winter. Bucky went down for a nap and it was finally quiet.

"Does he seem like he's getting more stubborn since everything went down?" Asked Rumlow.

"Yeah, but that's just old Bucky and his two year old personality clashing."

"I don't know how you dealt with all that back then."

"Well, we were both some stubborn boys. If Bucky could remember his past, he would tell you how many times a week I got into a fight."

"I'm sorry, I should have gotten him out their sooner."

"Brock, even if you had gotten him sooner. He would have still had trouble remembering. Hydra had him for seventy years. I don't doubt that he would have forgotten some of his memory during that time."

"I still wish I hadn't let him get as far as he did."

"What's done is done, Brock. Bucky is okay and that's all I could ask for." Steve kissed his hand. Rumlow still felt guilty for having a hand in what Hydra did to Bucky. None of that was humane. And he let it happen. He was brought out by his thoughts when he heard a banging noise.

"I hope he's just awake." They went to his room, Bucky was having a seizure. 

"Alright, sweet boy. Everything's alright." Steve collapsed the rails, Bucky's metal arm was shaking a lot. He was too tense then he took a breath. Now he was staring at the ceiling.

"Bucky, come back to us." Rumlow tapped Bucky's nose. He still wasn't responding, Rumlow looked at Steve. Something was wrong. Steve got Bucky's bunny and weighted blanket. They haven't needed to use the blanket for a couple of months since he had his first seizure. But that was when Bucky had nearly slipped into the soldier and they couldn't get him to calm down until he got himself under their comforter which was heavier than his blankets. Then Bucky sighed and looked at them.

"Welcome back, sweet boy. How are you feeling?" Asked Steve stroking his hair. Bucky signed hungry and juice. Steve picked him up and brought in the kitchen. Rumlow fixed a small bowl pretzels and a cup of juice. Bucky looked like he was about to fall asleep again, but in an hour they had to go shopping for shoes and do a cake test. 

Bucky did end up falling asleep. So they had to wake him up to which threw him into a tantrum. After two minutes of screaming and crying, he relaxed and they were able to leave. 

The shoe store didn't take them long. They didn't mind if Bucky touched the shoes, but if he dropped them he had to pick them up and put it back. He didn't want to do that. They all had the same black shoes.

Now it was cake time. They expect him to act up, so they had to keep an eye on him. When they got in, they could already tell this was going to be an interesting visit. Anything that smelled or looked sweet, Bucky had to eat it. And he didn't care if they were displays.

"Bucky, come sit down." Said Rumlow. He wasn't listening, he needed these cupcakes. The baker came and offered them a variety of flavors. Steve was more a plain vanilla type and Rumlow was more a red velvet type. So the baker offered a cake with a red velvet layer and a vanilla layer. It oddly worked and tasted good.

"Bucky, want a piece of cake?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded and got up. Steve gave him a slice of the cake.

"Do you like it?" Asked the baker. Bucky nodded and signed more.

"I can give you a slice to go home with." Said the baker.

"Yes, thank you. And everything else is in order?" The baker nodded. They signed off on a few designs, they were about to leave when they saw Bucky staring at the cupcakes a woman was pointing to.

"Do you like lemon cake?" Bucky nodded. They really hoped the woman wasn't about to give him a cupcake, wait, why was she opening the case? They quickly went to them before Bucky took the cupcake.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Said Steve picking him up. Bucky reached towards the lady holding his cupcake.

"Mine."

"Did she offer that to you?" Bucky nodded and reached again. Steve looked at the lady, who only smiled.

"I did ask him if he wanted one and he nodded. Is it alright if he has one?"

"I don't know, have you been good today?"

"I good."

"Yeah you have. You can have one, say please."

"Please?" 

"Aw. Here you go, sweetie. I wish my kids could behave like that." She gave him two cupcakes. Now they just had to keep him away from the cupcakes.

When they arrived home, that's all he asked for. He knew where they were, the smell of lemon was overpowering and he needed it. But dada said no sweets before dinner. That wasn't fair. He had been good the whole trip, why couldn't he get a treat? 

"Dada?"

"If you're going to ask about the cupcakes again, the answer is no."

"Please." 

"No and don't even try to those puppy dog eyes on me." That was their kryptonite. Steve sighed and got up and gave him a small piece of the cake. Rumlow glared at him and shook his head.

"Sorry, you know I can't resist those eyes."

"But when I do it, I don't get what I want."

"Oh hush. You get treated all the time."

"Not at night." Steve couldn't hide the flush on his face. Rumlow laughed.

"Rumlow, we don't talk about that in front of our son."

"Bucky, daddy gives me treats at night too."

"Brock!" Bucky tilted his head. Steve's face was completely red and Rumlow couldn't stop laughing. That was very embarrassing but it was funny.

The rest of the day went without any more sexual conversation. Bucky finished his meal and Steve was able give him the cupcake cut up. Bucky finished it way too quickly and his two year old sugar rush came in full swing.

"You can't go to bed full of energy, so how about a one on one?" Said Rumlow. Bucky smiled, he liked wrestling with dada. 

"Don't be rough with him, Rumlow." They never listened. It was more play fighting than wrestling. Bucky usually always got the upper hand, on occasion, he got too aggressive and Steve had to tell Bucky to relax. After a half an hour of play wrestling and some biting, it was bed time. Bucky was tired and was going down pretty easy until he asked.

"Daddy, treats?" Steve sighed down the blush on his face. He really wished Bucky hadn't heard all that. But here they were.

"Good night, Bucky. I love you." Steve kissed his forehead and set him on his bed with his bunny. He turned on the white noise machine and closed the door. He went back to his bedroom and looked at Rumlow.

"You're looking at me like I did something wrong, what did I do?"

"What happens in this room, stays in this room. And I've told you about talking like that in front of him."

"He doesn't even understand it. If anything, he thinks you're giving me candy or something."

"I hope that's what he thinks."

"You know, I would like something sweet. And I see something pretty sweet in front of me."

"You've had it before."

"It never gets old and I have a sweet tooth."

"You got to be quiet though, the baby is sleeping."

"No promises." Steve smiled and closed the door. Only a few days until the wedding. Nothing could go wrong during their day. But then again, nothing was normal in their life.

Four days later, it was their big day. They decided to have it later in the day to avoid Bucky being cranky if he missed his nap. Nobody wanted that.

"Alright, I have the baby's suit and Winter's bow tie. Do you want me to get him dressed?" Asked Sam. 

"Yes, thanks." Said Rumlow. Sam took Bucky in the bedroom. Steve was stressing, as he usually does. But everything was fine. Five minutes later, Sam came out.

"He looks so good." 

"Can we see him?"

"Come out, kid." Bucky walked out from the hallway. He looked really good in a suit. And Winter looked good in a bow tie. 

"Bucky, you look so handsome." Said Steve. Bucky sat on the ground and chewed on his fingers.

"Still got to deal with his mop head." Said Rumlow. Nat got a hair tie and brush. She brushed his hair out and put his hair in a half bun. Now he just had to leave it alone. Nat took a few pictures of him and sat with him while he played with his bunny.

"Alright, now here comes the hard part. You two being separated." Said Sam.

"He's not going to handle it well." Said Rumlow.

"Well why don't he just with one of you?"

"Cause he'll be asking for the other." Said Rumlow.

"He's been away from one of us for more than an hour before. I think he'll be okay." Said Steve.

"Yeah, I'll take him with me." Said Rumlow.

"So that we're all on the same page. Steve will be waiting for you to come down, music starts playing. Bucky comes in, throws down some petals. Then you two do your thing. Bucky gives you guys the rings and we're good." Said Sam.

"Yeah at least I hope that it can happen that way. Oh, wait, how is he going to give the rings? I'm afraid he's going to lose them or swallow them."

"I got you covered, I'll give them to him then I'll tell him what do."

"Alright, sounds good. See you in two hours." Steve kissed Rumlow and Bucky and left with Nat. Bucky tilted his head and stared at the door.

"Daddy?"

"We'll see him soon. How about you help me get ready?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky somewhat nodded. Bucky wouldn't do much to help, but he had to keep him occupied.

After an hour, Rumlow was in his suit and he was doing everything he could to keep Bucky in his. Bucky wasn't a fan of this suit, it wasn't tight, he just didn't like wearing it. Sam had to put a towel around his neck so he didn't get food on it.

"Alright, I think I'm ready."

"Good. Also I let you off easy when you broke Steve's heart the first time, next time you do it, I'll let Nat kill you."

"It won't happen again. I promised him and Bucky that I wouldn't look at my past anymore. These two are my future and I need them."

"Save the vows for the wedding. Let's get going." They left to the chapel. In half an hour, Rumlow would be married to the love of his life with their son.

At the chapel, Steve was pacing around. He was making the priest nervous, so he had to step out.

"Steve, calm down." Said Nat.

"I am calm. This is me calm."

"If you can make the priest nervous, you're not calm." Steve took a breath and sat down on the stairs. "I don't think you're nervous, I think you're just excited."

"Excited, yeah, that sounds about right. I just can't wait." Steve tried to keep himself relaxed, but this was such a big day. How could anyone be calm during this? Then Sam came in.

"Are they here?"

"Just outside that door. You ready?"

"I think so." Sam fixed his tie and stood next to Steve. The Priest came and asked if Steve was okay now. After a few breathing exercises and a sip of wine, Steve was calmer. The Priest nodded for the band to start playing.

The door opened. Bucky and Rumlow was standing side by side. Bucky had Winter in one hand a basket of petals in the other. As they walked down the aisle, Bucky threw down one petal at a time. They got to the base of the stairs and he dumped them all. Everyone had to hold back a laugh.

"Come here, Buckster." Said Sam. Bucky went to stand with Sam. "Good job, kid." Sam gave him a few pieces of goldfish. Rumlow went up the steps to join Steve. 

"You look great."

"As do you." Said Steve. As the Priest went through his book, they could hear Bucky start to whine a little. He was bored and Sam was trying to keep from sitting down. Steve mouthed to Sam to let him sit down. Bucky sat down and kicked off his shoes, now he was quiet. 

"Now, may we have the rings?" Asked the Priest. Everyone looked at Bucky, he looked up at everyone then swallowed something.

"Please tell me he didn't have the rings?" Steve panicked.

"Dude, chill, I got them. He probably swallowed a goldfish. Stand up, Bucky." Said Sam. Bucky got up, Sam gave him one of the rings. Bucky looked at the metal circle thing, this wasn't candy. Or was it?

"Don't put it in your mouth. Go give that to dada." Said Sam. Bucky looked at the ring then at dada. He gave the ring to him and signed snack.

"Go give this to daddy." Bucky groaned and gave the ring to daddy. Sam patted his back and gave him a few goldfish.

"Now you both say your vows."

"With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward, you shall never walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. Till death do us part." Said Steve putting his ring on Rumlow.

"With this ring, I give you everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment. Till death do us part." Said Rumlow giving his ring to Steve.

"Me?" Asked Bucky.

"And we promise to love our baby boy, till the end of the line." Said Steve.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you two officially married. You may now kiss your husband." Steve and Rumlow kissed. Sam and Nat clapped for them. Bucky was confused but still smiled.

"Alright, dinner time." Said Sam. With it just being the five of them, they were able to book a private party room in a hotel. Bucky made it very clear that he was hungry, he didn't want to wear the stupid suit anymore and he wanted the cake before dinner. They could only deal with two out his three problems right now. 

"So are you guys like Mr. Rogers-Rumlow now and if so does Bucky's last name change too?" Asked Sam.

"We had that talk and I think we decided to be Rogers-Rumlow in private then separate around the team. As for Mr. Barnes over here, to the world, he is Bucky Barnes. Our two year old Bucky is Rogers-Rumlow." Said Steve.

"Nice, so what are you guys next move?" Said Nat.

"Look for a house or apartment and start reschooling Bucky." Said Steve.

"Sounds good, so are you guys going to adopt a kid or something?" Said Sam.

"Mine!" Yelled Bucky when Rumlow stole one of his noodles.

"I think we'll just adopt a dog. We got our hands full with him." Steve and Rumlow cut their cake. After a semi-peaceful dessert, it was time for their dance. Bucky tried to follow their movements and dance with Winter. Nat smiled at him and offered him a dance.

After ten minutes, Bucky was exhausted and slept on the dance floor. Nat tried to get him to sleep at the table, but he just sat down and fell right to sleep on the floor.

"Did you kill my kid?" Asked Rumlow.

"Did you a favor of wearing him out. You're welcome." Said Nat. Sam, Nat and a few of the hotel staff helped them pack everything. Occasionally, someone would stop and question why Bucky was just sleeping on the floor, but Rumlow just said the quicker they pack everything up, the quicker they can get him in bed. They just had to avoid disturbing him until then.

After ten minutes, everything was in Sam's car. Steve and Rumlow said goodbye to them but not before Nat said "Don't have too much fun, you'll be back tomorrow afternoon. So spend your honeymoon doing something other than screwing around." They left. Steve didn't even try to hide the blush.

"Let's get him in bed." Said Rumlow. Steve nodded and picked up Bucky. They went to their hotel room. They had Nat buy a bumper that could go around the rails of his bed. They already had his small blanket and weighted blanket set up so he could at least have some comfort of home. Steve changed him and kissed his head. Rumlow kissed his head as well and turned on his white noise. They left the room silently and went to their room.

"I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did today. I'm proud of him." Said Rumlow taking off his suit.

"I am too. I thought for sure he would have a tantrum when he saw that cake. But he handled himself well."

"Today was probably one of the best days of my life. I can't wait to spend the rest with you and Bucky."

"Me too. I just wished our honeymoon could last longer."

"I mean it could if we just leave Shield entirely." 

"The government won't be too happy knowing Captain America just suddenly retired."

"Tell the government to kiss your ass for once, I'm pretty sure that's enough reason."

"I don't think I can tell the President of the United States to kiss my ass and be okay with it."

"I do it all the time."

"Of course you do."

"Well I am pretty good that and some other things. Want to find out?"

"We have three hours until he wakes up."

"I just need two." Rumlow kissed him. Their lives were still changing for the better. Even though none of it was normal. A national icon married to a former war criminal with a mentally disabled man child who was Hydra's assassin who was now their son. If they told their past selves that this was their future, they probably wouldn't have believed it. But they were going to be okay. As long as they had each other and their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck around for this odd couple. I really enjoyed writing as much as you loved reading it. See you soon :) ♡


End file.
